Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of optical system, and more particularly to a 3D test chart, adjusting arrangement, forming method and adjusting method thereof, wherein the 3D test chart is arranged for providing a plurality of test patterns of different depths, so that a photographic arrangement to be tested, which is only required to be moved for one time or even do not need to be moved, is able to obtain images of various different depths, so that a user is able to quickly test and adjust the photographic arrangement.
Description of Related Arts
Along with the fast and intelligent development of science and technology, such as the development in the field of electronic engineering and communication engineering, the photographic arrangement which is used for obtaining images and videos and serving as the medium for expanding human's visions, has become a core component which is widely used in various electronic devices. For instance, an electronic product, such as a smart phone, a tablet computer, a notebook computer, a personal computer terminal device, a PDA (personal digital assistant), a transportation tool, a medical device, and a monitoring device, has been provided with at least one camera device by implanting the camera device into the ecosystem to form a camera system for obtain image or video information of the environment. It can be made a conclusion that the fast development of these electronic products has caused the thriving of the field of the camera devices.
In order to enhance the user experience and expand the application depth of these products, more and more photographic arrangements are developed to be miniaturized, microminiaturized, as well as are developed with higher imaging quality, thus the volume of the camera device has been limited to be smaller and smaller with respect to this trend. Therefore, how to increase the imaging quality and guarantee the yield rate of the camera devices while minimize the volume as small as possible is the developing direction and breaking point of this technical field.
A photographic arrangement generally comprises a photographic module, an image sensor and other components such as a holder. When assembling the photographic module with the image sensor, the tilt of the image plane of the lens of the photographic module, the tilt tolerance of other components of the photographic module, and the tilt resulting from the packaging process will cause the tilt and shift between the photographic module and the image sensor, and finally adversely influence the imaging quality of the photographic system. Therefore, it is an indispensable procedure to adjust the positions of the image plane of the photographic module and the light receiving plane of the image sensor to solve the problem of the tilt and shift theretween before fixing up the photographic module with the image sensor of the photographic arrangement.
The above mentioned procedure includes a testing process and an adjusting process. A conventional testing process of an optical system, which can be carried out by an orthographic projection method (employing a transmissive or reflective test chart) or a back projection method (employing a transmissive test chart), generally relies on moving the photographic module or the test chart to adjust the relative position of the photographic module to be tested with respect to the test chart or the image sensor, so as to obtain the functional relationship between the imaging quality and the defocus curve, and then calculate the focus point and tilt vector of each target to obtain the relative tilt of the photographic module with respect to the test chart or the image sensor, and carry out the adjusting process based on the relative tilt thereof. However, this conventional method for testing optical systems has an adverse disadvantage that greatly influences the testing and adjusting efficiency. More specifically, it takes a lot of time for the conventional testing device to gradually move its components to obtain the functional relationship between the imaging quality and the defocus curve. Furthermore, during the testing process of the photographic arrangement, when the incline angle of the image plane of the photographic module is relatively large, in order to collect data of higher focus point of the target, the photographic module is required to be moved with a relatively large distance, but when the photographic module is moved towards the image sensor, it may clash on other components or cause the bonding glue to slip off, and thus resulting in the failure of the test and the correction. In addition, the conventional testing device is bulky in size and occupying a lot of space, so that it is relatively expensive for testing the photographic arrangement.
In addition, the conventional testing device, which is assembled according to the conventional testing and adjusting principle for the photographic arrangement, should spare a relative large space for guaranteeing the moving displacement of the photographic arrangement, so that the volume of the convention testing device is relatively large and the structure is also complicated, and it is not likely to be widely used because it takes a lot of time for carrying out the operation one the photographic arrangement with the testing device and the cost is relatively high. Therefore, providing a testing device which can significantly improve the imaging quality of the photographic arrangement, reducing the volume and cost of the testing and adjusting device, as well as facilitating the focusing of the photographic arrangement and the adjusting the tilt of the image plane, remains a problem to be solved in this industry.